Vanilluxe
'Character Info' After being melted together and frozen over again, two Vanillish fuse to become Vanilluxe. The two-headed Pokemon is the third and final evolution of Vanillite and bears a clear resemblance to a double cone of ice cream. This Vanilluxe, in particular, belongs to the Pokemon Trainer, N, former leader of Team Plasma. After a childhood spent living amongst the abused Pokemon that his father captured, N became resentful of humankind and became capable of fluently speaking with his Pokemon. Following his defeat, he worked to reforge the bonds between humankind and Pokemon after seeing the error of his ways, assisting the player in defeating Ghetsis in Black 2 & White 2. Vanilluxe is one of N's trademark Pokemon, appearing as part of his team at N's Castle during winter in Black 2 & White 2, and as one of the six Pokemon he fights with in the final battle of the original Black & White. 'General Information' 'Taunts' Up Taunt: Vanilluxe spins upwards, emanating an icy mist around its body from the straw on its head with a jovial laugh. Down Taunt: Distraught, Vanilluxe looks towards N, who gives it a sign of affirmation by waving towards it and saying, "You can do it!" This cheers Vanilluxe up, who turns back towards the stage and makes a cheerful expression. Side Taunt: Vanilluxe sways to and fro in mid-air, almost as if it's on an invisible swing, and smiles. 'Entrance' Vanilluxe stands beside N in the background before he points towards the stage and instructs it to enter the fray. It hops in, just as asked, making a jovial expression and swirling about before battle. 'Kirby Hat' Kirby will don a white swirl with any icy straw poking out from it. An icy mist will even emanate from the straw, making it a hat most definitely similar to Vanilluxe's right head. Victory Poses # As N stands center, Vanilluxe gleefully twirls around him with smiles across its faces, its icy mist noticeably swirling up around its trainer as he removes his hat, scratches the back of his head, and laughs. # Vanilluxe smiles and moves happily to and fro beside N, who pats its side and remarks on what a good job it had done. # N makes a pose similar to his official Black & White artwork while proclaiming, "I will show you that my love for my friends permeates every cell of my body!" Vanilluxe moves from behind him to beside him and cheers as it does in its entrance. 'Moveset' 'Standard Special' Ice Beam: Similar in function to Robin's Thoron, Vanilluxe will charge up a beam of ice-cold light and blast it out in a straight line towards opponents. How long this move is charged will effect how far the beam travels as well as the intensity with which it does, ranging between anywhere from a meager beam that barely moves past the length of a floating platform on Battlefield to a much more powerful beam that has the potential to travel across entire stage lengths before disappearing off-screen. The longer the beam is charged, of course, also effects it in regards to damage output and knockback, as well as in the likelihood that it will freeze opponents hit by it for a certain amount of time depending on their damage taken. Mid-level beams can be expected to travel anywhere between the size of two floating Battlefield platforms to about the length of Smashville and respectively deal damage and knockback in-between low-level and high-level beam charges. Additionally, the longer that the beam is charged, the more evident the snowflakes and icy mist surrounding the beam will be evident. They don't offer anything more to the move beyond aesthetic style, but they do help make for a spectacle as a wholly charged Ice Beam travels at high speeds throughout stages. 'Side Special' Frost Breath: Vanilluxe hops forward, again at about the length of a singular floating platform, swirling around as it surrounds itself in a thick, icy mist that emanates from the straw upon one of its heads. Not only is this move capable of delivering consistent combo damage to opponents or freezing them, but it is also a deflector of many projectiles, freezing items such as capsules and crates thrown its way which Vanilluxe can then touch and sending hurling back towards its foes - or vice-versa! There are exceptions to this rule, of course, wherein Frost Breath might protect Vanilluxe from Mario's Fire Balls or Bowser's Fire Breath, but the intensity from the strike of a Bob-Omb or the properties from the blast of a Ray Gun will still be able to harm the Pokemon as it engages in this move. Still, it offers itself well to players as a firm defensive tool and one capable of recovery, not dissimilar to R.O.B.'s Arm Rotor in these regards. 'Up Special' Blizzard: Vanilluxe propels itself upward using the power of a strong, snowy wind. This is a move that is mildly maneuverable, not with the same level of freedom as Pit's up special in 'Brawl', but still enough that it allows Vanilluxe to curve its jump near the end of the wind's flight path one way or the other. So, somewhere between Pit and Lucario, in these regards. The wind that surrounds Vanilluxe during this special is capable of harming its opponents too, of course, with the ability to entrap them in ice for a few moments as many of Vanilluxe's moves are able to do. Albeit, this is a minor, stacking damage compared to the power with which Vanilluxe itself propels forward. As it spins in mid-air with the full force of a blizzard behind it, it can cause notable knockback to opponents. This is especially so if it is charged, since it can be for a couple of seconds to give Vanilluxe that much more of an extra boost. 'Down Special' Hail: Vanilluxe summons a gray cloud just over its head from which hail begins to pour. Like Frost Breath, this is a move capable of deterring projectile attacks. Since the hail tends to cover Vanilluxe from all sides, too, it protects it from more danger than Frost Breath does, including the aforementioned explosive and plasma-based projectiles. The trade off, though, is that so long as Hail is enacted, Vanilluxe cannot move from its spot. It can also still be effected by the likes of streaming water, such as on the Garden of Hope, or powerful bursts of wind from the Gust Bellows. Hail also dissipates over time as the move continues to be used, making it less useful as time goes on and in need of a recharge thereafter. Albeit, it also offers itself to Vanilluxe as a handy repellent towards physical attacks, since fighters who find themselves caught in Vanilluxe's Hail will quickly rack up damage after being pelted by the storm. 'Final Smash' Sheer Cold: Vanilluxe blows a large, icy cloud from out of its straw posthaste. The cloud lingers for a moment directly beside Vanilluxe and takes up around two Kirbys in length. If any of Vanilluxe's opponents are caught in the cloud, they will enact Vanilluxe's Final Smash wherein they find themselves standing several yards below Vanilluxe on what appears to be the top of Dragonspiral Tower. N, who's standing in the background, shouts, "Vanilluxe, use Sheer Cold!" It does just that, following its trainer's orders and pummeling any of its trapped opponents with an ongoing stream of an icy mist that eventually freezes them all in a considerable large iceberg. When the damage is done, Vanilluxe and the other fighters will return to the stage. Vanilluxe, of course, will be totally fine and even smile for a moment as captured fighters are seen to have racked up a considerable amount of damage and are also encased in ice on-stage for a certain amount of time. Extra Skill Swap: N calls Vanilluxe back to the background, telling it what a good job it has done and to take a break. Vanilluxe disappears and in its place comes N's Zoroark, who howls victoriously as N sends it into the fray. Alternate Costumes # Default # Chocolate - Vanilluxe bears a design featuring many shades of brown, reflective of chocolate ice cream. # Strawberry - Vanilluxe bears a design featuring many shades of pastel pink, reflective of strawberry ice cream. # Lemon - Vanilluxe bears a design featuring many shades of pastel yellow, reflective of lemon ice cream. # Mint - Vanilluxe bears a design featuring many shades of pastel green, reflective of mint ice cream. # Lavender - Vanilluxe bears a design featuring many shades of pastel purple, reflective of lavender ice cream. # Peach - Vanilluxe bears a design featuring many shades of pastel peach, reflective of peach ice cream. # Cotton Candy - Vanilluxe bears a design featuring many shades of pastel blue and pink, reflective of cotton candy ice cream. # Neapolitan - Vanilluxe bears a design featuring many shades of pastel pink, white, and brown reflective of neapolitan ice cream. # Cookies & Cream - Vanilluxe bears a design featuring many shades of white and black, reflective of cookies & cream ice cream.